


Что может быть хуже свадьбы?

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Severus Snape, Fluff and Humor, Marauders, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Свадьба лучшего друга вполне может быть подобна концу света. А еще она может принести внезапные сюрпризы.Работа выполнена по заявке: Сириус/fem!СнейпСириус и Снейп на свадьбе Джеймса и Лили шафер и подружка невесты. Первая встреча с окончания школы.





	Что может быть хуже свадьбы?

**Author's Note:**

> AU и ООС в связи с изменениями в каноне)
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Sirius Black 2016

Сириусу снова снился конец света. Там было много красных и зеленых вспышек, криков и паники. И когда уже казалось, что сейчас всё закончится и наступят вечная тьма и покой, его совершенно неприлично вырвал из сна голос Лунатика:

— С-и-и-ириус, просыпайся.

Он открыл один глаз, оказываясь в реальности, и тут же пожалел, что вообще когда-то родился. Голова раскалывалась нещадно: проще было отрезать, чем оторвать от подушки. Ремус хмыкнул, и перед лицом Сириуса появился стакан воды.

— Лунатик, ты волшебник, — сказал Сириус после того, как несколько глотков этого спасительного напитка исцелили его несчастную голову. 

— Я знаю, — ответил Ремус, открывая шторы, что запустить в комнату солнце.

— А мне снился конец света, — заявил Сириус, поплотнее закутываясь в теплое одеяло.

— Неудивительно, Бродяга, — засмеялся Ремус. — Он всё-таки сегодня. 

— Твою мать! – выругался Сириус, подскакивая на кровати. — Который час? 

— Полвосьмого.

— Ты-то вообще ложился? – поворчал Сириус, роясь под кроватью в поисках своих вещей.

— Конечно. Ты же знаешь, после алкоголя я просыпаюсь раньше обычного…

— И колдовским образом остаешься трезвым как стекло и никогда не страдаешь похмельем. Да-да, у твоей волчьей сущности есть пара маленьких плюсов, — Сириус лихорадочно застегивал рубашку. — Ох, Рем, ну почему ты читаешь нотации с таким запозданием? Лучше бы делал это вчера. Наш олень спит ещё, небось? 

— Первым я решил разбудить главного организатора, – со мстительной улыбочкой заметил Ремус, и Сириус даже на пару мгновений испытал муки совести за то, что из-за последней попойки Ремус опоздал на юбилей то ли двоюродной, то ли троюродной тетки, пытаясь привести их с Джеймсом и Питером в чувство.

— Если мы не успеем найти этих чертовых фей, которыми Джеймс решил порадовать Лили, я буду говорить, что во всем виноват ты.

— Ну… этот вопрос я уже решил, — Ремус достал из-за спины банку с лесными феями.

— А вот это интересно, — прищурился Сириус. — Только десять часов назад выяснилось, что их у нас нет. И от наших верных товарищей Джонни* и Джека* ты надолго не уходил. Чего же я не знаю?

— Не ты ли всегда говорил, что главное — результат? — Ремус с самым невинным видом развел руками. Фыркнув и решив разобраться с этим позже, Сириус вышел из комнаты и распахнул дверь напротив.

— Джеймс, олень безрогий, подъем! Сегодня твоя свадьба!

Джеймс ответил ему возмущенным стоном, будто был вампиром, увидевшим солнечный свет. Но и его излечили запасы воды, заранее заготовленные Ремусом. Сонливость, правда, никуда не делась, поэтому они с Сириусом, словно няньки, в четыре руки принялись одевать Сохатого в свадебный костюм. 

— Так, руки в стороны! — скомандовал Ремус зевающему Джеймсу и обратился к Сириусу: – Позови Питера, бодрящее зелье у него.

— Хвост! — прокричал Сириус в коридор. — Заканчивай заниматься дурью и приходи спасать нашего незадачливого жениха! 

— Вообще-то я фейерверки собирал для вечера, — проворчал Питер, заходя в комнату.

— Вечера может не состояться, если кто-то будет продолжать нуждаться в спичках в глазах. Так что давай зелье.

Тихо поворчав еще что-то, Питер протянул флакон, содержимое которого Ремус отточенным движением влил в рот Джеймсу. Буквально через пару минут тот стал смотреть на мир более осмысленным взглядом и обреченно спросил:

— Проспали, да?

— Обойдешься, — хмыкнул Сириус. — У нас еще два часа, но надо убедиться, что мы ничего не забыли.

— Угу… Сириус, а за что я вчера перед тобой извинялся?

— Извинялся? Только если опять молил о снисхождении, ведь теперь нам придется делить тебя с занудой Эванс.

— Вообще, есть за что, — хихикнул Питер, и они с Ремусом понимающе переглянулись. Сириус внимательно изучил выражения их лиц и понял, что эти двое своим молчанием решили своеобразно отомстить за все шуточки школьных времен.

— Он что… — Сириус театрально схватился за сердце. — Опять ко мне приставал?!

Джеймс презрительно фыркнул и гордо направился к зеркалу поправлять бабочку, а Ремус сочувствующе похлопал Сириуса по плечу:

— Лучше пусть это будет для тебя сюрпризом.

Сириус, разумеется, был заинтригован этим маленьким заговором, но дел всё еще оставалось невпроворот, поэтому он решил подумать об этом позже.

Самое ужасное, что могло бы случиться — явление на свадьбу его родителей в качестве дальних родственников Джеймса. Но вероятность этого равна нулю, а всё остальное не может быть хуже и так наступающего конца их мародерской эпохи.

***

Когда они аппарировали к дому Лили, Сириус страшился увидеть на заднем дворе какие-нибудь розовые рюшечки или что-то подобное обстановке кафе мадам Паддифут.

Всё-таки единственной свадьбой на его памяти была свадьба дражайшей кузины Беллы, и Сириус предпочёл слинять оттуда. Потому он представлял себе подобного рода мероприятия исключительно по восторженным рассказам продавщиц в тех лавках, куда его последний месяц таскал Джеймс, и готовился к самому худшему.

Но в итоге всё оказалось достаточно мило и даже несколько строго: нежно-голубые и сиреневые ленты, кремовые скатерти, цветы. Чувствуя некоторое облегчение от того, что подружки Эванс всё-таки оказались не совсем дурами, Сириус легкой походкой направился в дом.

Джеймс чуть смущенно разговаривал с родителями Лили, а Ремус и Питер обсуждали, куда лучше поставить коробки с фейерверками и шутихами, чтобы гости не увидели их раньше времени. 

— О, кстати, Сириус, — Ремус с улыбкой протянул ему цветы, — согласно традиции, шафер перед церемонией вручает невесте букет. 

— Подожди… — тот подозрительно прищурился. — Мы же вроде хотели для начала установить защитные чары.

— Это может и подождать, — беззаботно сказал Питер. — А Лили букет нужен сейчас, чтобы подобрать цвет украшений в волосы. 

Все сильнее чувствуя какой-то мерзкий подвох, Сириус еще раз оглядел композицию из лилий и фрезий.

— Если у неё на них аллергия, я откручу вам головы, — произнёс он и направился на второй этаж, чтобы найти Лили. 

Она сосредоточенно смотрела на себя в зеркало и сначала совсем не заметила Сириуса. Когда он деликатно постучал по распахнутой двери, Лили встрепенулась и, оборачиваясь, спросила:

— Принесла шпильки? Ой… Сириус, вы уже здесь?

— Разумеется, ваше высочество, — шутливо поклонился он и протянул ей букет. — Торжественно вручаю подарок от вашего суженого. 

— Благодарю, — хихикнув, Лили забрала букет из рук Сириуса. — Он замечательный.

— А как иначе? Для тебя всё самое лучшее.

— Льстец, — улыбнулась Лили.

— Могу продолжить закидывать тебя комплиментами, — он плюхнулся на кровать рядом с туалетным столиком. 

— Ох, в этом я не сомневаюсь.

— Я всего лишь морально готовлю тебя к тому, что наш олень просто рот разинет, когда тебя увидит.

— Спасибо, Сириус, — просияла Лили и слегка потрепала его по волосам. 

— Надеюсь, подружка невесты будет так же прекрасна, а то я весь вечер буду завидовать Джеймсу, — хмыкнул он, целуя руку Лили.

— Можешь начинать, Блэк, — раздался за его спиной ехидный голос, и Сириус еле сдержал стон. 

— Какой приятный сюрприз, Снейп, — процедил Сириус, оборачиваясь. — А главное — неожиданный.

Северина Снейп стояла в проходе, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и смотрела на него с давно забытой, но такой раздражающей насмешкой. 

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — ответила она, подходя к Лили и демонстративно целуя её в макушку. – Что, Блэк, решил послушать наши женские разговоры, чтобы было проще поддерживать беседы с очередными дурочками?

— Северина, — шикнула Лили.

— Твоя забота так трогательна, Снейп, — как можно спокойнее ответил Сириус. — Но я всего лишь хотел засвидетельствовать почтение красавице-невесте и обговорить некоторые организационные моменты. 

Северина многозначительно хмыкнула и начала разделять волосы Лили на тонкие пряди. Сириус сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё. Снейп была тем человеком, в присутствии которого он совершенно забывал о том, что дамам хамить нельзя.

Да уж, теперь пьяные извинения Джеймса, к сожалению забытые, были легко объяснимы. Так же, как и улыбочки Ремуса и Питера. После этого дня всем троим придется не просто пылинки с него сдувать – молиться! 

Северина Снейп с самого первого курса доставляла им одни неприятности. И даже не потому, что являлась закадычной подружкой Лили, а потому что была ехидной, угрюмой и вечно лезущей куда не следует. А уж сколько раз из-за её стукачеств им назначали отработки – не сосчитать. 

Сириус даже не мог понять, жалел он или радовался, что она девушка, потому что иначе во время их магических дуэлей в ход пошли бы и кулаки. И кое-кому это, может быть, пошло бы на пользу: научилась бы держать язык за зубами и не лезть на рожон. 

Он не видел Снейп с окончания школы и был бы рад не видеть еще столько же. Тем более надежда на это существовала — после истории с Визжащей хижиной Лили стала общаться с Севериной гораздо более сдержанно. Ему, конечно, тоже досталось — и от Джеймса, и от Лили, а Ремус вообще с ним три дня не разговаривал, — но эта идиотка сама была виновата. Всё вынюхивала, куда исчезает Ремус, чем и довела Сириуса, а он в отместку посоветовал ей отправиться в путешествие через лаз под Гремучей ивой, раз Лунатик так запал ей в душу и сердце. 

Джеймс, когда узнал, тут же бросился вытаскивать Снейп из прохода, а потом долго орал на Сириуса, пока Лили общалась со своей подружкой — тоже, кстати, далеко не трогательно и ласково. Снейп всё возмущалась, что Ремус чудовище, но, видать, Лили и правда имела на неё большое влияние — до учителей этот инцидент не дошел. 

Но, вероятно, сейчас они совсем забыли о своих разногласиях: Снейп медленно и аккуратно закалывала локоны Лили в какую-то сложную прическу, не переставая улыбаться, и эта улыбка, наверное, была единственной приятной чертой её лица. Лили же сидела с таким видом, будто провести утро перед свадьбой с лучшей подругой было пределом её мечтаний.

Сириус кашлянул и поднялся с кровати:

— Что ж, не буду вас отвлекать…

— Даже если бы ты трещал без умолку, Блэк, это отвлекало бы нас меньше, чем жужжание мухи, — безмятежно ответила Снейп, и Сириус сжал зубы от злости.

— Северина, пожалуйста, — устало пробормотала Лили.

— Ладно-ладно, — вздохнула Снейп. — Так какие организационные моменты нам с тобой надо обсудить, Блэк?

— Границу антимаггловской защиты: где её лучше установить, как считаешь?

— Я же написала Люпину, когда отправляла… — она запнулась, — то, что он просил у меня. Предварительная граница уже есть, вам её только укрепить осталось.

— Совсем забыл, Снейп, точно, — быстро ответил Сириус. — Спасибо.

Когда он спустился вниз и вышел на задний двор, Ремус с сосредоточенным видом что-то рассчитывал на куске пергамента.

— Вы свиньи, — буркнул Сириус. — Зато теперь мне понятны шуточки Лили на тему того, не хочу ли я уступить должность шафера тебе. Давно же всё решила, интриганка, а Джеймсу, выходит, только вчера сказала.

— Ладно тебе, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Надо было отказаться, — с философским видом продолжил Сириус. — Кажись, и правда Снейп на тебя еще в школе запала. Вон, даже фей тебе подогнала. 

— У нас с Севериной просто нормальные отношения — как у бывших однокурсников. 

— Пф-ф-ф, – фыркнул Сириус и сел рядом, толкая Ремуса в бок. — Ничего-ничего, моя месть за то, что вы меня не предупредили, будет страшна.

— Уже дрожу, — хохотнул Ремус. 

— И правильно, — кивнул Сириус. — Ладно, на сегодня я даю вам амнистию. Где Хвост? Нам надо до конца укрепить щиты.

***

Свадьба проходила весело и задорно. Снейп исхитрилась встать достаточно далеко от Сириуса, и они не разговаривали друг с другом, но это не выглядело нарочитым или демонстративным. Остальные гости, скорее всего, думали, что шафер и подружка невесты слишком взволнованы церемонией.

Правда, один раз Снейп таки умудрилась взбесить Сириуса: когда Джеймс и Лили обменялись кольцами — те сначала исчезли, а потом вновь появились и стали переливаться всеми цветами радуги. Все оценили его шутку и зааплодировали. Одна Снейп, разумеется, посмотрела на него, как на идиота. Ну, что поделать, у неё всегда было плохо с чувством юмора. 

А потом гости стали поздравлять Джеймса и Лили, вручать подарки, говорить тосты. Сириус пытался перетянуть внимание на себя и развлекал всех за двоих как мог, чтобы дать молодоженам хоть немного побыть друг с другом. Снейп, естественно, и не думала ему помогать и стояла где-то в стороне с каменным лицом. 

Выглядела она, откровенно говоря, весьма недурственно: вместо неаккуратного хвоста волосы были заколоты на затылке, а темно-синее платье не было мешковатым, как её обычная одежда. Сириус даже припомнил фразу из лекций тетушки Друэллы, которую он услышал краем уха: «Уродливых женщин не бывает — бывают те, которые не умеют подбирать себе одежду».

В какой-то момент Сириус встретился глазами с Ремусом и кивнул. Питер, пряча руки за спиной, с гордым видом подошел к Джеймсу и Лили и выпустил лесных фей, которые прекрасно засияли в вечерних сумерках.

Лили счастливо засмеялась, а Сириус махнул музыкантам, прятавшимся от посторонних глаз. Гости должны были подумать, что тихая мелодия зазвучала _как по волшебству_.

— Первый танец жениха и невесты! — весело крикнул Ремус, и Джеймс потянул Лили в центр шатра, где они закружились в медленном вальсе.

Сириус понимал, что следующей танцующей парой, согласно традиции, должны стать шафер и подружка невесты. На лице Снейп в другом конце шатра было написано холодное недовольство, смешанное с грустью. Сириус поймал себя на мысли, что она сейчас, наверное, полностью отражает его собственные эмоции: ведь первое наверняка было связано с предстоящим танцем с ним, а вот второе… для неё, видать, тоже заканчивалась целая эпоха. 

Сириус подумал, что Лили определенно не хотела никаких конфликтов на своей свадьбе, а расстраивать её не хотелось. Именно поэтому он уверенно двинулся по направлению к Снейп. 

Сказать, что она удивилась, – не сказать ничего. Но ведь рано или поздно им придётся, Мерлин великий, сидеть рядом за одним столом, да и общей фотографии не избежать.

— Пошли танцевать, Снейп, — протянул ей руку Сириус.

— Серьезно? – приподняла она бровь. — Спасибо, обойдусь без такого счастья. Не хочется потом проверять, не прокляла ли меня одна из тех девиц, что сейчас пожирают тебя глазами.

— Ты сама кого хочешь проклянешь, — хохотнул Сириус. — Пошли, традиция всё-таки. Давай порадуем Лили.

Снейп еще пару секунд помялась, но потом вложила свою ладонь в руку Сириуса, и он потянул её в центр шатра. Они двигались в такт музыки, и Сириус старался касаться её только при необходимости, а то у Снейп давно не все дома — еще подумает что-нибудь не то.  
— Что, Блэк, — неожиданно проницательным тоном заговорила Снейп, — весь в тоске? Закончилась ваша вечная дружба?

— Ну а ты вообще в трауре, Снейп, — подмигнул ей Сириус. — Вон, даже по платью видно. Ничего посветлее не могла подобрать?

— Всегда знала, что ты подкидыш в своей аристократической семейке, – почти нежно ответила она. — Это «королевский синий», самый подходящий цвет для официальных мероприятий. Но на запоминание таких тонкостей твой мозг не способен.

— Но я же не девчонка, — хмыкнул Сириус. — А у тебя откуда такие познания, Снейп? Неужели моя дорогая кузина Цисси дала тебе несколько уроков этикета по просьбе любимого муженька?

— Весь мир не вертится вокруг тебя и твоей семьи, Блэк.

— Значит, сам Люциус, — с некоторым удовлетворением отметил Сириус. — Снейп, ты почти разрушаешь все мои представления о причинах твоих поступков. Всегда был уверен, что ты в Ремуса влюблена, а тут Малфой… Ты меня совершенно разочаруешь, если эти мои догадки подтвердятся.

— Неужели так переживаешь за семейную жизнь своих родственников? 

— Конечно нет, — возмутился Сириус. — Просто Люциус же… высокомерный и надутый павлин! 

Снейп хихикнула, но быстро вернула лицу прежнюю невозмутимость: 

— Не больше, чем твой драгоценный Поттер.

— Ну Снейп, ты же сама со мной согласна, — заговорщицким тоном заговорил Сириус. — Все ведь в школе знали, что ты приторговываешь своими варевами — мол, качественно и дешевле чем в Косом. Прямо представляю, как Люциус обычно приходил. «Благодарю вас, мисс Снейп». «Мне очень приятно, мисс Снейп». «Вы получили мой заказ, мисс Снейп?» Своим носом потолок не задирал?

— Клоун ты, Блэк, — усмехнулась она, но это прозвучало не так, как обычно, и совсем не разозлило. 

Стоило танцу закончиться, к ним подскочила Лиззи и, подхватив Сириуса под локоть, прощебетала:

— А теперь смена партнеров! Северина, позволишь украсть Сириуса?

— Хоть на весь вечер, Лиззи, — ответила та и направилась к столам. Сириус на какой-то момент даже посочувствовал Снейп: на этой свадьбе она никому и не нужна была, кроме Лили. Хотя вряд ли её это так уж сильно это беспокоило — с таким-то характером.

Когда прошло несколько танцев, Сириус не то чтобы устал от повышенного к себе внимания, но немного заскучал. Ему хотелось перекинуться парой слов с Джеймсом, может, придумать очередную шутку — как-никак, последний вечер, когда они вчетвером и свободны.

Но Питер с первого танца Лили и Джеймса ни на шаг не отходил от какой-то девушки, а Ремус что-то рассказывал родителям и сестре Лили. Еще раз бросив взгляд на молчаливую Снейп, Сириус подхватил со столика два бокала вина и присел рядом с ней.

— Угощайся.

— Какая забота, Блэк. Но у меня уже есть, — она покрутила в руках свой бокал.

— Снейп, ты пугаешь меня. Вода? На свадьбе?

— Я не пью алкоголь.

— Еще скажи, что ты никогда, и ни грамма, и вообще за здоровый образ жизни, — прищурился Сириус. — Я лично видел тебя со сливочным пивом в «Трёх Мётлах».

— Мне не нравится вкус вина.

— Небось Люциус угощал своей дорогостоящей кислятиной с выдержкой более двадцати лет. Пробуй-пробуй, надеюсь, это придётся тебе по душе.

Северина с подозрением взглянула на него, но бокал всё-таки взяла. 

— Хм… и правда неплохо, — задумчиво сказала она. — Но слишком сладко.

— Ты безнадёжна, — рассмеялся Сириус, тоже сделав несколько глотков. 

— Блэк, а тебе не кажется, что ты странно ведёшь себя? — поинтересовалась Снейп. — Одного танца в качестве знака вежливости было достаточно, поверь мне.

— Просто посмотрел на тебя сегодня и понял, что, несмотря на все наши разногласия, сегодня ты чувствуешь то же, что и я, — серьезно произнес Сириус. 

— Ну да, конечно, — хмыкнула Снейп.

— Твоя лучшая подруга выходит замуж. Ничего уже не будет как раньше. И ты будешь чувствовать себя… одинокой, наверное.

— Блэк, не играй в психиатра, — резко сказала Снейп. — И у тебя вообще-то есть еще двое друзей — ты-то с чего вдруг чувствуешь подобное?

— Ремус хочет уехать в Италию, — тихо ответил Сириус. 

Снейп удивленно посмотрела на него и переспросила:

— Люпин? Зачем?

— Там гораздо более лояльные законы по отношению… ты знаешь к кому. Он собирается выучить язык и уехать – самое позднее через год, может, и раньше. Питер тоже небось женится когда-нибудь — может, и скоро. Как видишь, я почти в том же положении, что и ты, Снейп. Для меня наступил конец света, и начало ему положил Джеймс. Но я его не осуждаю, у каждого своё счастье. А я найду свою отдушину в том, что стану аврором и буду ловить твоих дружков. Тебя, полагаю, всё-таки там не встречу. 

— Ты о чём? — совершенно невинным тоном поинтересовалась она.

— Я не дурак и знаю, что все слизеринцы сразу после выпускного буквально бегут получить метку. Но, зная свою дорогую кузину Беллу и её чувство собственничества, могу с уверенностью сказать, что она больше ни одну женщину не позволит принять в их клуб по интересам. Так что тебе повезло, Снейп. Будь расклад иным, ты стала бы первой, кому я устроил бы обыск. 

— Вот поэтому я и не пью, Блэк, — заметила она. — Ты же завтра будешь требовать ото всех мой адрес, чтобы наложить парочку Обливейтов. 

— Не буду, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Тебе все равно никто не поверит.

— Разумеется. Но мне доставит особое удовольствие рассказывать всем, как Сириус Блэк скорбно рыдал у меня на груди.

— Я скажу, что перепутал тебя с Джеймсом.

— Хам, — с горящими глазами ответила Снейп. Ехидная улыбка нет-нет, да появлялась на её лице. И это шло Северине гораздо больше того каменного выражения, которое было у неё, пока она сидела одна. 

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему Лили была совсем не против того, чтобы я был шафером, а ты подружкой невесты.

— И почему же? Просвети меня, премудрый Блэк.

— Ей нравится, когда ты бесишься. Это определенно лучше твоей обычной безэмоциональности.

Северина презрительно фыркнула, но Сириус прекрасно чувствовал, что её это забавляет.

— Может, еще один танец? — спросил он, и Снейп кивнула. 

Когда подошло время запускать салюты, Сириус осознал, что почти всё это время провёл с Севериной: обменивался ехидными шуточками, уговаривал её попробовать еще несколько видов вина и совершенно отвлёкся от грустных мыслей, посещавших его на протяжении всей свадьбы. Даже странно – это что, теперь он должен сказать Снейп спасибо?

Питер и Ремус уже успели расставить всё так, что залпы фейерверков было видно со всех сторон. Подходя к ним, Сириус весело завыл, и Питер попытался запрыгнуть ему на плечи. Закончилось это тем, что они оба упали в траву, не переставая хохотать. Джеймс, видимо, желая побеситься вместе с ними, практически побежал от шатра в их сторону. 

Шутливо толкая друг друга, они вчетвером уже готовились запустить их, как к ним подошла Лили под руку с Севериной. 

— Фейерверки ознаменуют окончание вечера. И пока он еще не закончился, мы с Джеймсом хотели бы кое-что сказать. Всем вам.

— Сохатый что, зря времени не терял, и скоро появится маленький мародер? — шепотом поинтересовался Сириус у Ремуса.

— Мы внимательно тебя слушаем, Лили, — необычайно серьезным тоном сказал Питер.

— Вы — наши самые близкие друзья. И даже не просто друзья — наша семья. Так было раньше, так есть сейчас и так будет всегда. Просто всегда помните: наш дом – ваш дом, — закончила Лили, и они с Джеймсом по очереди обняли каждого из них. Не считая Снейп, конечно. Перед ней Джеймс застопорился и просто похлопал по спине, а та лишь кивнула в ответ. 

Конец света наступил, и деваться было некуда. Но вдруг теперь у них будет другой мир, не хуже предыдущего?

Яркие фейерверки озарили ночное небо, и Сириус понял, что отчаянно хочет сделать кое-что еще.

— Ну что, добро пожаловаться в семью, Снейп, — прошептал он ей на ухо, приобнимая. — Надеюсь, ты выдержишь — мы те еще родственнички.

— Рука, Блэк.

— Что?

— Руку убери, идиот, — шикнула она, попытавшись отстраниться.

— Как же мне нравится бесить тебя, Снейп, — довольно заговорил Сириус, еще крепче обнимая её. — Никак не могу убрать, ты же мне теперь как сестра, а вечер холодный: не буду тебя обнимать — замёрзнешь ещё. 

— Это была самая плохая идея Лили за всю её жизнь, — буркнула Северина, продолжая смотреть на ночное небо.

Сириус мог бы и поспорить — эта идея была самой удачной идеей Лили. Ведь у него в запасе была еще тысяча способов, которыми можно попробовать взбесить Северину. Интересно, как она отреагирует, если он попробует поцеловать её в щеку? Но это лучше сделать при свете дня — такое надо будет запомнить до мельчайших деталей.


End file.
